


Kolmas kerta toden sanoo

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Suomi | Finnish, Underage Ginny, alaikäinen Ginny, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Rakas päiväkirja, minä vihaan joulua!
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley





	Kolmas kerta toden sanoo

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010. Ginny on tässä vasta 16-vuotias ja Tonks aikuinen, hox!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

_Rakas päiväkirja,_

_minä vihaan joulua! Inhoan sitä sydämeni kyllyydestä! Paitsi että en saa niitä lahjoja joita haluan, joudun kärsimään isän hulluudesta viettää jästijoulua. Nytkin he ovat hakemassa kuusta_ ilman taikaa! _Sain jäädä kotiin ainoastaan siksi, että ääliökaksoset päättivät pommittaa minut nuoskalumella läpimäräksi juuri ennen lähtöä. Kerrankin heistä oli hyötyä._

_Ja paljostako vetoa, että äiti kuuntelee taas koko illan Taigorin akkaa? AAARGH, TULEN HULLUKSI!!!_

_Hermione seurustelee nykyään idioottiveljeni kanssa eikä hänellä ole enää aikaa minulle, joten joulu olisi täysin pilalla, ellei Tonks olisi täällä. Mistä tulikin mieleen, olen melkein varma, että..._

Oveen koputettiin, ja Ginny nosti katseensa päiväkirjastaan. Hänen lisäkseen kotiin oli jäänyt ainoastaan äiti, jonka piti olla parastaikaa keittiössä kokkaamassa joulupäivällistä. Äidillä ei myöskään ollut tapana koputtaa hänen oveensa. Ei, äiti ei kunnioittanut toisten yksityisyyttä vaan tulla paukkasi huoneeseen juuri silloin kun häntä sattui huvittamaan. Ehkäpä tämä oli hänen joululahjansa Ginnylle — edes jonkin verran yksityisyyttä. Se olisikin jotain uutta.

"Mene pois!" Ginny huusi ja kastoi sulkakynänsä mustepulloon. Oven takaa kuului iloinen naurahdus, joka ei taatusti ollut Ginnyn äidistä peräisin.

Tonks!

Ginny kiirehti ovelle ja veti sen auki, mutta ei nähnyt käytävällä ketään. Kummastuneena hän astui huoneesta ulos ja katseli ympärilleen, mutta ei vieläkään nähnyt Tonksia. Hän oli aivan varma, että oli kuullut tämän äänen. Juuri kun hän veti henkeä huutaakseen äidilleen, oliko tämä koputtanut hänen oveensa, hän kuuli takaansa kikatusta ja pyörähti salamana ympäri napaten sauvan taskustaan.

"Ei kirouksia!" Tonks huudahti nauraen ja nosti kätensä ylös antautumisen merkiksi. Hän istui Ginnyn sängyllä risti-istunnassa pukeutuneena punavihreään tonttupukuun. Ginny painoi oven takanaan kiinni ja jäi tuijottamaan ilmestystä.

"Mitä tuo on olevinaan?" hän kysyi ja katsoi merkitsevästi Tonksin outoa vaatetusta.

"Minä", Tonks hypähti seisomaan ja teki hovikumarruksen, "olen joulumielen virallinen sanansaattaja ja olen tullut tänne hoitamaan hommani."

Ginny tuhahti. "Ei tule onnistumaan. Kuule, tätä joulua et voi sinäkään pelastaa."

Tonks kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja vilkaisi Ginnyn pään päälle saaden myös tämän katsomaan ylös. Katonrajassa leijui mistelinoksa, josta leijaili pikkuriikkisiä lumihiutaleita, jotka haihtuivat juuri ennen kuin koskivat Ginnyn leimuavanpunaisia hiuksia. Ginny katsoi Tonksia, sitten misteliä, sitten taas Tonksia. Sitten hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät ymmyrkäisiksi, kun hän tajusi, mitä oli tapahtumassa.

"Juuri niin. Ja täten tuon sinulle ilon", Tonks sanoi heleällä äänellä, astui askeleen lähemmäs ja painoi huulensa Ginnyn huulille.  
  
  


* * *

Tonks havahtui puolitokkuraan, haukotteli ja käänsi kylkeään. _Liian uskaliasta. Liian typerää._

* * *

_Rakas päiväkirja,_

_minä vihaan joulua! Inhoan sitä sydämeni kyllyydestä! Paitsi että en saa niitä lahjoja joita haluan, joudun kärsimään isän hulluudesta viettää jästijoulua. Aivan kohta minun täytyy lähteä mukaan hakemaan kuusta_ ilman taikaa! _Tämä on sietämätöntä!_

_Ja paljostako vetoa, että äiti kuuntelee taas koko illan Taigorin akkaa? AAARGH, TULEN HULLUKSI!!!_

_Hermione seurustelee nykyään idioottiveljeni kanssa eikä hänellä ole enää aikaa minulle, joten joulu olisi täysin pilalla, ellei Tonks olisi täällä. Mistä tulikin mieleen, olen melkein varma, että..._

Oveen koputettiin, ja Ginny nosti katseensa päiväkirjastaan.

"Joo, joo! Tulen aivan kohta, kai tässä saa vaatteensa vaihtaa?" hän huusi ja kastoi sulkakynänsä mustepulloon.

Oven takaa kuului iloinen naurahdus. Tonks!

Ginny kiirehti ovelle ja veti sen auki, mutta ei nähnyt käytävällä ketään. Kummastuneena hän astui huoneesta ulos ja katseli ympärilleen, mutta ei vieläkään nähnyt Tonksia. Hän oli aivan varma, että oli kuullut tämän äänen. Juuri kun hän veti henkeä huutaakseen äidilleen, oliko tämä koputtanut hänen oveensa, hän kuuli takaansa kikatusta ja pyörähti salamana ympäri napaten sauvan taskustaan.

"Ei kirouksia!" Tonks huudahti nauraen ja nosti kätensä ylös antautumisen merkiksi. Hän istui Ginnyn sängyllä risti-istunnassa ja hymyili leveästi. "Sinä et kyllä näytä siltä, että olisit vaihtamassa vaatteita."

Ginny painoi oven kiinni ja pyöritti silmiään.

"Harhautusloitsu?" hän varmisti, ja Tonks nyökkäsi. Tällä oli ollut tapana harjoitella salavihkaisuuttaan erityisesti Ginnyyn, ja se oli saanut hänet vainoharhaisuuden partaalle. Toisinaan, kun hän oli menossa nukkumaan, hän saattoi maata pitkään hiljaa sängyllään ja kuunnella, ettei huoneesta kuulunut vierasta hengitystä. Ei häntä haitannut, jos Tonks nukkuisikin hänen kanssaan, mutta ajatus siitä, että joku oli hänen huoneessaan hänen tietämättään, sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan hänen selkäpiissään. Kaikesta huolimatta hänestä oli mukava arvuutella Tonksin käyttämiä loitsuja, ja tämä oli jopa luvannut opettaa hänelle muutamia kikkoja. Ginny odotti sitä päivää kuin kuuta nousevaa — harhautusloitsun oppiminen olisi poikaa!

"Etkö voi taikoa minua näkymättömäksi, ettei tarvitsisi lähteä metsään rämpimään", hän marisi avatessaan kaapuaan ja kävellessään vaatekomerolleen. Tonks nauroi helisevää naurua.

"Mikä vika metsässä on? Siellä on kerrankin lunta, eikä ole liian kylmä ilma. Siellä on varmasti hurjan kaunista", hän jatkoi iloisella äänellä ja kellahti kyljelleen Ginnyn sängylle tukien poskensa kättään vasten. "Etkö pidä joulusta?"

"Minulla ei ole mitään _tavallista_ joulua vastaan", Ginny sanoi kopeasti ja astui kaavustaan ulos. "Mutta minulla on erittäin paljon sitä vastaan, ettei voi käyttää taikuutta minkään asian tekemiseen. Kuulitko, kun isä yritti selittää äidille, miten ruoka maistuisi paremmalta, jos sen tekisi ilman taikuutta?"

Tonksin silmät säihkyivät ja hän nyökytti päätään kääntämättä katsettaan Ginnystä.

"Ha! Äiti piti puolen tunnin palopuheen, joka kulminoitui lopulta siihen, että jos isä haluaa taiatonta ruokaa, niin saa luvan kokata itse", Ginny sanoi tuhahtaen. Hän veti puna-valkoraidalliset housut hyllyltä ja puki ne ylleen. Sitten hän kumartui valitsemaan villapuseroa, mutta suoristui, kun kuuli Tonksin päästävän tukahtuneen äännähdyksen. Hän kääntyi ympäri katsoen tätä kysyvästi.

"Sinulla on olkain mutkalla", Tonks ilmoitti ja hypähti jaloilleen. Hän tarttui Ginnyn rintaliivien hakasiin ja avasi ne pystyäkseen suoristamaan olkaimen. Ginny yritti estää häntä, mutta liian myöhään. Hänen liiviensä kupeista tipahti pari mytättyä nenäliinaa hänen jalkojensa juureen.

Ginny leimahti tulipunaiseksi kasvoiltaan. Hän nosti mytyt salamana ylös ja viskasi ne kaapin perälle.

"Olivatko ne..?" Tonks kysyi silmät ymmyrkäisinä.

"Ei ne ollut mitään, unohda", Ginny mutisi helottaen edelleen kuin keitetty rapu. "Laita ne nyt vaan kiinni."

Tonks jatkoi olkaimen suoristamista ja mutristi huuliaan mietteissään. "Sinulla on kauniit rinnat, ei niiden tarvitse olla yhtään isommat", hän sanoi hetken kuluttua saatuaan liivit kunnialla kiinni.

"Tiedän. Yritin vain..." Ginny vaikeni hämillään ja tuijotti itsepintaisesti vaatekaappiaan.

"Tehdä vaikutuksen?" Tonks arvasi. Hänen kätensä lepäsivät yhä Ginnyn paljailla harteilla. "Jos joku ei huomaa sinua sellaisena kuin sinä olet, onko hän edes huomaamisen arvoinen?"

Ginny puri huultaan. Tonks oli ilmeisesti arvannut, ketä varten hän oli turvautunut lisäkkeisiin.

"Eipä kai", hän myönsi hetken kuluttua.

Tonks pyöritti peukaloitaan Ginnyn lapaluilla ja kumartui kuiskaamaan tämän korvaan. "Sinä olet kaunis nuori nainen ja jos avaat silmäsi, huomaat, että maailmassa on muitakin kuin Harry."

Tämän mystisen kommentin jälkeen Tonks painoi pienen suukon Ginnyn kaulalle ja livahti ovesta ulos. Ginny jäi seisomaan lamaantuneena paikoilleen kaula kuumottaen suukon voimasta. Tonksin sanat kertautuivat hänen päässään niin, että ne tuntuivat huutavan suureen ääneen jotain, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan ennen edes uskonut mahdolliseksi.

Hän tarttui ensimmäiseen villapuseroon, joka hänen käteensä osui, ja puki sen ylleen kuin transsissa. Tarkoittiko Tonks... oliko hän... minuun? Tonks?

Metsässä oli kylmää ja märkää, mutta pilvettömältä taivaalta loistava aurinko teki parhaansa lämmittääkseen heidän sekalaista seuruettaan. Arthur kulki etunenässä Harryn rämpiessä hänen perässään ja yrittäessä vastata mitä kummallisimpiin joulukuusta koskeviin kysymyksiin. Harryn epätoivoinen katse tavoitti lähellä tarpovan Hermionen, joka otti myötätuntoa uhkuen kaksikon kiinni. Ron seurasi heti perässä. Kaksoset olivat livistäneet jonnekin kauemmas eikä Tonksia näkynyt missään.

Tonks oli pysytellyt pois Ginnyn näkyviltä aina siihen saakka, kunnes Arthur oli kovaan ääneen kutsunut kaikki kerääntymään pihalle. Ja silloinkin Tonks oli vältellyt Ginnyn katsetta ja lyöttäytynyt kaksosten seuraan näiden nakellessa lumipalloja toistensa päälle. Ginny ei pitänyt siitä. Hän halusi puhua Tonksin kanssa. Muun muassa.

Hän harppoi eteenpäin kiroillen itsekseen. Jos tämä meno jatkuisi vielä seuraavanakin jouluna, hän tekisi lakon ja muuttaisi pois kotoa, ehkä Percy antaisi hänen nukkua sohvallaan siihen saakka, että hän löytäisi jostain oman asunnon.

Juuri kun hän haaveili kuumasta jalkakylvystä, joku suhahti vaimeasti läheisen puun takaa säikäyttäen hänet puolikuoliaaksi.

"Shh, tule tänne."

Se oli Tonks, ja Ginny rentoutui välittömästi. Hän kiersi puunrungon ja miltei törmäsi Tonksiin, joka aineellistui suoraan hänen eteensä.

"Perhana!" Ginny kirosi raikuvaan ääneen ja oli menettää tasapainonsa väistäessään. Tonks läppäsi toisen kätensä hänen suulleen ja kiersi toisen hänen ympärilleen pitääkseen hänet pystyssä.

"Ihan hiljaa nyt, ettei kaksoset kuule! Niillä on väijytys parin sadan metrin päässä, olisit kohta jäänyt lumikasan alle. Ja se on sitten nuoskalunta, ei yhtään kivaa", Tonks supatti hänen korvaansa ja hellitti otettaan sen verran, että näki Ginnyn nyökkäävän. "Kuule, olen pahoillani siitä aikaisemmasta, toivottavasti voidaan unohtaa se?"

Ginny avasi suunsa selittääkseen, että ei Tonksilla ollut mitään anteeksipyydettävää, mutta tämä keskeytti hänet.

"Ei olisi pitänyt töksäyttää asiaa sillä lailla, mutta on ollut pirun vaikeaa pitää suu kiinni viimeisten kuukausien ajan. Ja nyt kun vihdoin nähtiin, niin en vaan enää pystynyt olemaan hiljaa." Tonksin ilme oli hämmentynyt ja ehkä hitusen surullinen, eikä hän vieläkään katsonut Ginnyä silmiin. "Mutta en halua menettää sinua ystävänä, joten olisi kiva, jos vain unohtaisit koko homman."

Ginny katsoi Tonksia hetken. Tämän posket olivat punertuneet talvisen kirpakassa ilmassa ja ne loivat mielenkiintoisen kontrastin räiskyvän violetteja hiuksia vasten. Tonks oli aina pitänyt hänestä, aina puolustanut häntä. Tämä oli aina pitänyt hänelle seuraa ja viihdyttänyt häntä monina tylsinä iltoina. Ja juuri nyt tämä oli varoittanut häntä saamasta kilokaupalla lunta niskaansa, jos hän yhtään kaksosia tunsi. Mutta oli yksi asia, jota hän ei ollut Tonksilta saanut, ja se ratkaisi kaiken.

Niinpä hän kurotti kylmenneen kätensä Tonksin poskelle ja käänsi tämän kasvot itseään kohti. Tummat silmät katsoivat häntä varuillaan, kunnes hän painoi huulensa Tonksin viileille huulille.  
  
  


* * *

Tonks havahtui puolitokkuraan, haukotteli ja avasi silmänsä. _Liian monimutkaista._ Sitten hän nousi ylös, pukeutui ja kaikkoontui Kotikoloon.

"Hei, Molly, hyvää joulua!" Tonks huudahti astuessaan Kotikolon kodikkaaseen keittiöön. Molly pyörähti ympäri ja kurottui halaamaan häntä.

"Oikein hyvää joulua sinullekin! Mukavaa, että pääsit tulemaan."

"Tattis. Tuota, onko Ginny jo herännyt? Minun pitäisi, ööh, tuota... no, se on vähän yksityisjuttu", Tonks takelteli hämillään. Molly heilautti kauhaansa jonnekin portaikon suuntaan ja jatkoi sitten perunoiden kuorimista. Mutta kun Tonks oli hävinnyt kulman taakse, Mollyn kasvoille levisi tietävä hymy.

Tonks harppoi portaat ylös kolme kerrallaan ja pysähtyi hengästyneenä Ginnyn oven taakse. Hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen koputtaa ja sitten nauraa, kuten hän oli tehnyt unissaan, mutta päätti sitten toisin.

"Ginny?" hän huikkasi ja oli ropsauttamassa ovea rystysillään, kun se aukeni ja jotain pientä ja pehmeää syöksyi hänen syliinsä.

"Uh, anteeksi", Ginny parahti ja astui askeleen taemmas. "Ai, hei, Tonks! Hyvää joulua."

"Mm, hyvää joulua sinullekin. Voimmeko jutella hetken?" Tonks sopersi hieroen nenäänsä, johon Ginnyn otsa oli kolahtanut.

"Toki. Tule sisään", Ginny sanoi välittömästi.

Tonks hypähti mitään ajattelematta Ginnyn sängylle ja asettui risti-istuntaan. Ginny seurasi perässä ja istuutui hänkin vetäen jalkansa alleen. "Mitä kuuluu?"

Tonks rykäisi, avasi suunsa, sulki sen ja rykäisi uudelleen. "Ömm, tuota..."

Ginny katsoi häntä huvittuneena ja tarttui sitten hänen käteensä pidellen sitä omiensa välissä. "Sehän olen vain minä, voit kertoa minulle aivan mitä tahansa."

Tonks tuijotti heidän yhteen liitettyjä käsiään ja rykäisi toistamiseen. "No kun tuota, ajattelin vain kertoa, että asia on niin, että..." Tonks sopersi eikä päässyt taaskaan puusta pitkään.

Ginny hymyili hieman ja kohotti kulmiaan odottavaan sävyyn. Tonks päätteli, että koska hän ei kyennyt sanomaan, mitä halusi sanoa, hänen piti näyttää se Ginnylle. Hän vilkaisi pikaisesti kattoon, mutta siellä ei ollut auttavaa mistelinoksaa. Niinpä tietysti.

Ja niin, ennakkonäytösten innoittamana, Tonks nojautui lähemmäs, sulki silmänsä ja painoi huulensa Ginnyn huulille. Ne olivat pehmeät ja lämpimät ja maistuivat taivaallisen paljon paremmille kuin milloinkaan hänen unissaan. Ja sitten Tonks oli varma että näki jälleen unta, sillä Ginny liikahti lähemmäs sujauttaen sormensa hänen pinkkien hiustensa lomaan.

Tonks hämmentyi tästä niin paljon, että vetäytyi taemmas ja räväytti silmänsä auki. Hän ehti juuri näkemään, miten Ginnyn ripset värähtivät ennen kuin tämä avasi luomensa hitaasti.

"Mitä, sinä, minä... mitä?" Tonks änkytti ja tuijotti Ginnyä. Hän oli puoleksi uskonut saavansa korvilleen, jos menisi koskaan tekemään tällaista kenellekään ilman lupaa, mutta Ginny olikin vain suudellut takaisin. Sitten hän mietti, miksi ihmeessä oli keskeyttänyt lupaavan suutelusession ja miksi edes kyseli Ginnyn vaikuttimia. Ja niinpä hän kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja suuteli tätä uudemman kerran.

Tällä kertaa suudelma kesti kauemmin.


End file.
